nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 76:Scorpion VS Ghost Rider
Welcome to 1 Minute Brawl. Today, I, Dio, am joined by my new assistent, Sarcasm. (Sarcasm) Hello guys. (Dio) Anyway... Today we have 2 wraiths going at it. Scorpion, the ninja from Hell. (Sarcasm) and Ghost Rider, the motorcycle-riding anti-hero. Which of these 2 wraiths will overcome the other in the battle to the death? (Dio) I guess we'll just have to find out by watching. (Dio and Sarcasm) HERE WE GO! The Fight (Dio) This battle is taking place in Hell. (Sarcasm) And there's no prep time. Or any time for that matter. (Dio and Sarcasm) LET THE ONE MINUTE BRAWL COMMENCE! Scorpion was just back to Hell after finally killing Sub-Zero. However, he made the mistake of knocking over Ghost Rider's bike. After an angry Ghost Rider threw a fireball at Scorpion, it was on. (Dio) ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! (Sarcasm) No thanks, I got an AC. Scorpion ran over and jumped kicked Ghost Rider back, then he teleported behind Ghost Rider and smacked him with a sword slash, which knocked Ghost Rider forward. Ghost Rider threw a chain that grabbed Scorpion in mid-air when he tried to jump kick GR, the chain slammed Scorpion on the ground hard. Then Ghost Rider grabbed Scorpion and began to use Repentence on him. But Scorpion broke free and threw his rope dart. "GET OVER HERE"! yelled Scorpion as he pulled GR over and uppercutted him into the air before teleporting in and using his X-Ray, which injured GR pretty badly. Then Scorpion threw his rope dart again, this time, it was enhanced with TWO spears. GR caught the first one and dodged the second. Then GR pulled the rope dart and dragged Scorpion over to him before GR booted him in the chest. Scorpion got back up and shot a fireball. Ghost Rider shot a fireball and the attacks cancelled out. Then GR threw a chain at the same time when Scorpion threw his rope dart. Then rope dart wrapped around the chain and pulled GR close enough for Scorpion to land a jump kick directly to the face. Then Ghost Rider flew back and summoned his motorcycle. He sent the flaming bike at Scorpion and Scorpion prepared his kunai. Scorpion used his fatality Kunai Slice to slice through the bike and destroy it. Then he made fire appear below GR and burnt him a bit, although it wasn't very effective since GR is kinda made of fire. GH charged at Scorpion and prepared a powerful punch. Scorpion pulled out his swords and said "Vengence will be mine". Scorpion slashed clean through GR and GR's body fell into the lava. KO! Reasoning: (Dio) GR may have the brute strength adavantage, but Scorpion was just as durable, faster, just as smart, and even more experienced. (Sarcasm) Plus Scorpion has a larger variety of moves to use then GR did. (Dio) And every MK fan knows how easy it was to win with the jump kicks in MKI. I guess Ghost Rider just burnt out at the end. The Winner Is: Scorpion NEXT TIME (Dio) For the next battle... (Sarcasm) Pit vs Sora? (Dio) No, we have... (Sarcasm) Nick vs Squall? (Dio) Sarcasm, shut up. (Sarcasm) Okay then. (Dio) It will be... DANTE VERSUS (Sarcasm) VERGIL! (Dio) BAYONETTA! IT'S DANTE VS BAYONETTA! (Sarcasm) Yay! Fan war! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights